


Itty Bitty Ditty: Dance With Me

by Tiponya



Category: It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel), Pixelberry
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Pixelberry - Freeform, Playchoices - Freeform, Visual Novel, What Could Have Been, crossposted on tumblr, next town over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiponya/pseuds/Tiponya
Summary: Just a little drabble that popped into my head about what if Lucas and the MC (Shiloh) met before the incidents of the game. A little taste of what could have been, if maybe they had met before the world came crashing down.





	Itty Bitty Ditty: Dance With Me

Lucas tapped his shoe on the hardwood floor nervously, he had signed up for the class in the hopes of being able to use it as a reference in his college resume but he hadn’t realized it would require a partner. He hadn’t signed up for the class with a partner and looking around he wondered if he would be forced to sit out on the very first class, there were a number of couples in the class after all. As he was making his way over to the teacher, class would be starting shortly the door was flung open and there she was.

Shiloh...it had been some time since they had last spoken, not that he wasn’t often keenly aware of her at school. She looked...amazing, an asymmetrical skirt, in purple with layers of ruffles and a bow on the left side. The top was a simple black one that clung to her in what was his humble opinion all the right places, the sleeves falling off of her shoulders, revealing the warm brown skin underneath, and her lavender hair was piled atop her head. In her hands she clutched heels similar to the ones the other girls in the class wore.

“Cutting it a little close today, huh Shy,” One of the girls asked as she continued stretching with her partner.

“I know, I know, can you believe it,” she asked with a good natured laugh.

“Excellent, Mr. Thomas you don’t have a partner, you can partner with Ms. Halliwell,” The instructor said, clapping her hands together.“Alright everyone, we’ll be starting with some simple moves, and getting a feel for the rhythm.”

“L-Lucas, hey...I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here,” Shiloh said, as she kicked off the boots she had come running in wearing, replacing them with her heels.

“It’s my first class, what about you,” Lucas asked.

“Well, I come here a lot. Normally I observe but I’ve taken some classes with some friends I’ve made in the classes. Like those two, that’s Francesca and her boyfriend Zig. She let me borrow him to take this swing class before. It was pretty fun,” Shiloh responded as she sat down, spreading her legs so she could start stretching, holding the position.

Lucas flushed, looking away, but not before he caught a glimpse under her skirt, feeling an odd cocktail of relief and was that regret that she wore knee length leggings under the skirt. About 10 minutes of stretching and the teacher was calling their attention back to herself and her partner who had arrived.

“Alright class, we’ve got some new arrivals so we’re going to take things slowly, and start with a simple 8 count, it’s an important building block of the salsa,” She explained, as she turned to her partner, their movements deliberate as she counted out the basic steps. “You want to keep your shoulders and arms in the box, we’re not making pasta so I don’t want to see noodles people. And it’s a salsa, that means you need to trust your partner. Dancing is all about baring your soul.”

“I’m a little nervous, think I’ll be any good,” Lucas asked, as Shiloh looked intently at their movements.

“You nervous, then I’ll be hopeless. You’ve always been good at everything you put your mind to Lucas. Give it a month I bet you’ll be teaching the class,” Shiloh complimented him.

Lucas chuckled at that as the instructor told them to pair up and give the simple step a try. There was a lot of space between them, and their movements were stiff, but eventually the move became second nature as they continued practicing it. As they sped up, in an effort to keep up with the tempo of the music, Shiloh’s heel caught in her skirt and she went tumbling forward, her head falling onto his chest.

“Ah crap, sorry, didn’t mean to do that. Maybe we should take it a little slower,” Shiloh asked, her ears starting to feel warm, and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“It’s fine...are you alright,” Lucas asked as Shiloh straightened up, this time a small smile came to her face as they locked eyes, instead of looking down at their feet.

“Oh come now, what is this a bible study, there will be room for Jesus later,” The instructor tutted as she came over to the two, adjusting their grip and pressing them closer together. “There, you have to trust in your partner, trust that they won’t let you bump into anyone or fall and make fools of yourselves.”

The two looked at one another awkwardly, but didn't move apart, instead they tried the steps like this and found it was a bit easier.

“So dancing huh,” Shiloh asked, a nervous laugh bubbling up.

“My parents thought it might make me seem more well rounded,” Lucas explained. “You?”

“Oh...it’s just something I thought seemed interesting,” Shiloh confessed as Lucas led her into a spin.

Lucas hummed thoughtfully as they followed the teachers instructions. The class finally wound down and the pair found themselves separating as they turned to the teacher.

“Ok, so we have about twenty minutes left, everyone has shown some real progress, and I would like to do a little freestyle. Don’t worry about if it’s right or wrong, just have fun with it, alright,” The teacher explained as she hit play.

The music filtering through the speakers sultry and the bass settling into Lucas’s bones. Shiloh shifted a little and looked at him, her lips curved into a little half smile, Lucas offered her his hand and spun her into his chest, causing her to let out a surprised laugh.

“Oh, feeling a little confident Mr. Thomas,” Shiloh asked with a laugh as he spun her out again, pulling her in close.

“Well, I was a member of the dance club for a while,” Lucas admitted.

“Aren’t you just full of surprises,” Shiloh said softly, as the two continued dancing together.

Lucas occasionally putting in spins or twirling her in close to himself. He couldn’t deny the little thrill that went down his spine as he pulled her close. She had changed in so many ways from when they were kids, not that he was the same either...but in her the changes just seemed so much more drastic. He saw her everyday at school, but it was in the way her hand fit in his. She just seemed smaller now. As opposed to when they were kids, she had always been Shiloh, indomitable, a leader, someone that protected the group and spurred them on.

She was shorter than him though, by at least a head, and when her body pressed against his and the two swayed he felt a heat shoot through his body. Her soft curves pressed against him as they swayed for a bit, and he spun her out once more. At school there was a distance between them, but here there was no need for that. They could be who they were before the incident...even if it was only for a moment. In the blink of an eye twenty minutes had passed and the class was clapping, thanking the teacher for the lesson. Regret pierced Lucas’s core as he watched Shiloh, replacing her shoes and stretching her arms over her head.

“Shiloh...will you be coming to the next class,” Lucas asked, interrupting Shiloh’s conversation with the couple that she had indicated earlier.

“Oh probably, are you thinking about coming too,” she asked.

“I was thinking about it, it would be nice to know I have a partner though,” Lucas confessed, mentally calling himself a coward, why couldn’t he just confess that he wanted to see her.

There was a brief pause, in which Shiloh looked at him and then back at her friends before she nodded. ”I’ll be here if you’ll be here.”

“I will, I actually really had a lot of fun,” Lucas said, his bag slung across his shoulder.

“Then it’s a date,” Shiloh told him, giving a little wave as Lucas was leaving the room.

His heart was beating a quick rhythm as he thought about what she had just said. It was a date, she had agreed to see him again. So maybe she didn’t hate him or resent him for what had happened after the incident. He glanced through the glass window watching as Shiloh’s head fell back in a laugh, her face painted with joy. Even though there was a slight chill to the night, he felt warm, knowing that she would dance with him again, and for a brief moment he would get to feel her warmth again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the college and Westchester are no where near one another but creative license~.


End file.
